


Серые начинают и выигрывают

by Kollega



Series: Профессиональные деформации [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deatheaters, Gen, One of My Favorites, Points of View, Political Campaigns, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, после серых всегда приходят черные, но история знает и обратные случаи. Представьте себе, что Пожиратели смерти внезапно лишаются своего лидера прямо перед заключительной битвой за Хогвартс. Что будет дальше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серые начинают и выигрывают

— Как умер?!

Вопль Беллы режет уши. Истеричка.

— Он же не мог просто взять и умереть?! — ахает Петтигрю, вытаращив глаза. Да-да, крыса, так тебе и надо.

Рудольф закрывает уши руками, крепко жмурится. Этого, пожалуй, даже жаль.

— Он три дня не выходил из кабинета, просил не тревожить, — буднично пожимает плечами Рабастан. — А сейчас жарковато для мая, ну... Амбре, знаете ли. Я послал эльфа, а он вернулся в истерике. Пришлось лезть в окно, Лорд надежно заперся, ничем дверь не вскрыть было.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто тебе все равно! Все равно!!! — орет на деверя Беллатрикс, брызгая слюной. Малфой пятится к двери, делая вид, что ему все безразлично. Интересно, куда ты сбежишь из собственного дома, да еще и без палочки? Рудольф жмурится сильнее, сжимая голову ладонями...

Руквуд в темном углу чему-то улыбается про себя. Ему явно безразлично, что есть Лорд, что его нет. Нормальный человек, без этих идеологических заскоков.

Как же они надоели! Теоретики, идеалисты ясноглазые. Тьху.

— Что же нам делать? — растерянно отзывается Эйвери. — Ведь мы ничего не знаем, что планировалось и как...

Белла резко разворачивается на каблуках и вскидывает палочку.

— Кру...

— Ступефай.

Негромкий голос Рудольфа, который наконец встает из кресла. Сам свою жену вывел из строя. Как интересно.

— Извините, но я ухожу, — старший из братьев Лестранжей поправляет очки. — Кто со мной — тот со мной. Идея должна жить дальше, но... не в этом виде.

Так, наши ряды стремительно редеют.

— Я с тобой, конечно, Руди, — Рабастан подхватывает обмякшую Беллу и подходит к брату.

Петтигрю дергается, мечется... Да-да, давай, выбирай себе харизматического лидера.

— А если Лорд не умер? Если это какое-то исследование или еще что? — пищит он, оглядываясь. Давно так не смеялся. Про себя, конечно. Я как молчал тихонько, так и молчу. Что будет дальше?

— Он мертв, как дохлый книззл, — Рабастан морщится. — Взгляни на свою метку, где она? И ты что, не понял, что у него не было никаких планов, кроме охоты за Поттером? Это их личное дело. Я просидел полтора десятка лет в Азкабане ради дерьмовых личных счетов, пока ты, сука, прятался по сточным канавам!

Ну, началось.

— А ты... — орет Петтигрю, поднимая палочку.

— Я повторяю — кто со мной? — Рудольф небрежно вырубает и его. — У меня есть все данные, вся сеть в моих руках. Мы можем продолжить наше дело. И довести его до конца.

Эйвери улыбается и отступает в тень. Руквуд дергает бровью. Мальсибер задумчиво крутит палочку в пальцах. Я... пока молчу. Сеть, конечно, Руди, у тебя есть, но кто в ней?

Долохов хохочет. Так, еще один претендент. Нельзя было его не учитывать.

— Кто тебя назначил главным, Лестранж?

— Идея и дело, — уверенно и упрямо отвечает Рудольф.

Напряжение нарастает. Еще немного, и полетят Авады. Лестранжи и Долохов сверлят друг друга глазами, видимо, тренируют прожигательную способность взглядов. Кто сорвется первым?

Ну конечно, Долохов. Славянская непосредственность. Обожаю. И сразу с фирменного невербального, которое Руди отбивает. Рабастан роняет бесчувственную Беллатрикс... Можно временно переждать за выступом стены. Драка за власть — это интересно, пока случайно не попадет шальной Авадой. И за кого будут Кэрроу? Сейчас бы взять листик и расставить в две колоночки имена, но рано, рано. Еще выбыли не все претенденты. Не все горячие головы сказали свое веское слово.

И где, кстати, Снейп?

Внезапно все стихает. Я выглядываю из-за стены: нет Лестранжей, Петтигрю и еще некоторых, Долохов лежит мертвым на полу. Молодец, Рудольф. А говорят, кабинетный работник. О, нет, стоп. Не все попрятались по углам, как я. Криво улыбающийся Мальсибер опускает палочку, подходит к трупу Долохова, тыкает носком ботинка.

— Зачем? — я не успеваю сдержать вопрос. А этот хренов министерский тихоня опасен. Мало ли как отреагирует.

— Знаете, Теодор, одну замечательную маггловскую сказочку про гидру? Впрочем, вы не знаете. Чем больше голов срубаешь, тем больше вырастает. Понятна моя аналогия?

— Я не понимаю, почему именно Долохов.

Мальсибер фыркает.

— Потом поймете, мистер Нотт. А сейчас давайте линять отсюда поскорее. Малфой наверняка вызвал авроров, фениксовцев, кого угодно, пока мы тут разговариваем. Портус! Кому интересно меня выслушать, на счет три. Остальные... С ними Орден Феникса разберется.

А здесь я еще не был. Какие-то трущобы. Маггловские. Желтый абажур, электрическая лампочка. Нас вроде бы и мало, но места еще меньше, и мы сидим кто на полу, кто на подоконнике, я занял перекошенный стул, Руквуд стоит в углу, хотя, по-видимому, именно он тут живет. И откуда это место знает Мальсибер? Кстати, он как раз в этот момент говорит о чем-то важном.

— ... И всем не вылезать из подполья, понятно? — сердито произносит наш непризнанный лидер. Или уже признанный? — Кому будут нужны маггловские документы — я достану. И не расслабляться, не забывать, потому что... у нас нет другого шанса выйти из этой ситуации не только с победой, но и с честью.

— Зачем вам это все? — интересуется Руквуд, пожимая плечами.

Мальсибер вздыхает, прикусив нижнюю губу, опускает глаза.

— Просто не люблю бросать что-то на полдороги. А шанс у нас есть, главное — все сделать совсем по-другому.

— А что с Руди? — у Эйвери на лице нескрываемое любопытство. Вот кто будет воистину предан новому руководителю.

— Увидишь,— Мальсибер нехорошо усмехается. — Зря он забрал Беллу.

Проходит пара дней. Читаю «Пророк»: на первой же странице огромный заголовок "Новая власть за новый порядок". Руди все же удержал министерство. Малфой в Азкабане. Снейп бесследно исчез. Ага, нас объявили в розыск "за подрыв доверия к идеологии и предательство магического мира". Куча колдографий, моя унылая физиономия где-то сбоку. Я показываю статью Мальсиберу, который меланхолично вырезает из маггловских газет объявления. Он отмахивается:

— Это ожидаемо, Теодор. И, пожалуйста, не пытайся связаться с сыном. Лучше уж сразу пойди и сдайся.

В маггловском мире жить невыносимо трудно, кстати. Но приходится.

Через месяц мы снова встречаемся, и я наконец понимаю, зачем Мальсибер вырезал объявления из газет. На том самом кривоногом стуле сидит Яксли, мрачно рассматривает нашу компанию.

— Что за шифровки в маггловских газетенках? Зачем ты сказал, что на мне твое Империо, Мальсибер? — Яксли говорит сквозь зубы. — Я ведь знаю, как это.

— Не знаешь. Потому что я тебе ничего не приказывал, кроме как взглянуть на ситуацию критично.

— Так не бывает.

Мальсибер хмыкает.

— Ты с Малфоем, что ли, консультировался? Вот, читай, — он протягивает Яксли измятый лист пергамента.

— За этим ты меня сюда позвал? — огрызается тот, но берет и читает. Брови его по мере прочтения медленно ползут вверх. — Не может быть! Вранье! — он дотрагивается палочкой до пергамента, несколько раз проводит над текстом. — Подлинное. Как ты его достал?

Мальсибер ухмыляется.

— Шифровки в маггловских газетенках, и шифр, естественно, всегда разный. Не тебе — не увидишь. Так и достал.

Что за пергамент? У Яксли такое выражение лица, как будто он живого Мерлина встретил. Эйвери за его спиной смеется в кулак. Наверняка это его работа. С него станется. Хотя... подлинник? Яксли вряд ли бы ошибся. Но подлинник чего?

— Я этому не верю, — мрачно заявляет наш гость, отбросив косу за спину. — Как Лорд мог заболеть какой-то неизлечимой болезнью? Маггловская химиотерапия! Что это вообще такое? И если он был так болен, то?..

— Уже не узнаем, — отвечает Мальсибер и смотрит на меня в упор. — Мистер Нотт, прокомментируйте это как целитель. Мог ли Лорд после трансформации и возрождения с помощью безрукого зельевара Петтигрю стать уязвимым к маггловским болезням?

Я быстро закрываю рот, секундная пауза, отвечаю. Профессиональный вопрос, как-никак.

— Судя по тому, что зелье было сварено упрощенным способом, без страховочных ингредиентов, насколько я помню рассказ Петтигрю, и то, что враг после возрождения остался в живых — а это сильно ослабляет эффект, все может быть. Хотя досконально механизм этого явления не изучен, но отрицать подобное нельзя.

Это что, завещание Лорда?! Мальсибер его достал? Я очень стараюсь сдержаться и не вытаращить глаза. Надо вести себя уверенно и умудренно, как при пациенте. Наш гость из лагеря Рудольфа, и не последний человек там.

Яксли снова читает письмо. Ему уже все равно, сколько нас и за кого мы. Что же там, в завещании, такого, кроме болезни?

— Если это правда, — негромко говорит он, возвращая пергамент Мальсиберу, — То... Это невозможно. Он же все знал!

Наш предводитель кивает, усмехаясь.

— Не просто знал, а был одним из доверенных лиц. Мне пришлось очень потрудиться, чтобы достать этот документ, потому что иначе его бы уничтожили. Если бы не драка с Долоховым и не Малфой...

Яксли встает.

— Критично, говоришь? Я подумаю, — и протягивает Мальсиберу руку.

После его ухода Мальсибер обессиленно опускается на продавленный диван.

— Я вам этого не показывал. Простите. Мне его доставили буквально за час до прихода Яксли, самому пришлось импровизировать. Прочитайте. Хотя, надеюсь, вы и так все поняли.

Мы чуть не сталкиваемся лбами над столом. Всем любопытно. Почерк у Лорда сбивчивый, буквы выведены дрожащей рукой, чернильные пятна затрудняют чтение.

"Пророчество гласит: если я убью Потера, то останусь жив. Я должен успеть.

Маггловская химиотерапия уже не помогает. Только обезболивающее Снейпа и моральная поддержка Рудольфа держат меня на этом свете.

Если я не смогу убить Поттера — мне конец. Я это знаю.

Я надеялся на Старшую Палочку — но и она не помогла.

Зелья, которые варили целители, тоже.

Я не могу умереть, я застраховался.

Если меня не станет, я вернусь.

ЛВ".

— Застраховался? — негромко произносит Руквуд. — Не понимаю...

— Я тоже ничего не понимаю, — говорит Эйвери, хмурясь. — Рудольф и Снейп, значит, знали, да? И только они?

— Знали и молчали. Ну, Снейп понятно, почему, — Траверс возвращается на подоконник и продолжает рассуждать, глядя за окно. — Он всегда был скрытным, да и неизвестно, на чьей стороне... Не удивлюсь, если он всплывет среди орденцев.

— Раз знал Руди, значит, знал и Рабастан. А вот Белла — вряд ли.

— Это точно настоящее завещание? — переспрашивает Руквуд и сам проверяет пергамент. Очень тщательно проверяет. Я наблюдаю, как по буквам бегут золотистые искорки, складываясь в узоры. — Настоящее, — почти беззвучно шепчет он.

Мальсибер молча рассматривает нас.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — спрашивает вконец дезориентированный Эйвери.

— Ждать, — отрезает Мальсибер, берет завещание со стола и аппарирует. Мы остаемся одни.

Через несколько дней утренний "Пророк" не выходит. Зато Эйвери приволок откуда-то приемник и настроил его на "Поттер FM". Позывные этого дня оказались "Дамблдор", совершенно они шифроваться не умеют. Мы слушаем то, что говорит оппозиция, и они радостно сливают нам всю необходимую информацию.

От некоего Речки узнаем, что "наши люди в министерстве" совершили невозможное: переворот, который, видимо, удался. Но почему не вышел "Пророк"? Не смогли захватить свободную прессу? Сообщают, что в схватке убита Амбридж (Эйвери радостно ржет) и Амикус Кэрроу. Смазано упоминают, что ранен Шеклболт. У кого в руках министерство? И где, блин, Мальсибер, когда он так нужен?

Хлопок аппарации. Мы вскакиваем, палочки наизготовку. Мальсибер, поддерживает раненого Яксли.

— Нотт, быс-с-стро!

Призываю чемоданчик, Яксли уже на диване, хлопочу над ним, вполуха слушая, что говорит наш лидер. А он говорит громко, слишком громко. Наверняка попало какой-нибудь мелкой гадостью.

— Амбридж задело Авадой! Лестранжи окопались в отделе тайн! Там такая заварушка! Орденцы против министерства! Пауки сцепились! Этого я и ждал!

— Почему вы нас не позвали? — это Траверс. Я впервые слышу, как он обращается к Мальсиберу на "вы". — Почему сами?

— Траверс, не мели ерунды, я не хочу зря терять своих людей.

— А вы?

Мальсибер прищуривается.

— Может, ты работал в министерстве? А, Траверс? Может, ты знаешь, как оттуда уйти? Я после битвы за пророчество... А, плевать, это не твое дело. Главное — они жрут друг друга!

Яксли действительно плох. Приходится отвлечься от разговора. В какой-то момент понимаю, что все в большей или меньшей норме, вливаю ему в рот пару капель зелья Сна-без-сновидений и оборачиваюсь.

Мальсибер сидит за столом, смотрит с кривой ухмылкой на Траверса. Тот жестикулирует:

— А если бы мы сейчас вдарили по обоим сторонам, то...

— Вдарили, Траверс? Сколько нас? Десяток? И сколько бы осталось, полезь мы в эту заваруху сейчас? Не спорь! Завтра... Завтра. Там продолжается драка. Если мы туда попадем вовремя, министерство наше. Они сами перебьют друг друга. Ненавижу делать резкие и ненужные телодвижения... Теодор, как там Яксли?

— Будет жить, — отвечаю я. — Но восстановится, боюсь, в лучшем случае к вечеру.

— Значит, завтра к вечеру, — уверенно говорит Мальсибер, встает из-за стола и напоследок бросает Траверсу: — Никакой самодеятельности!

— Теперь я понял, почему Долохов... — шепчу я. — Он слишком хороший боец.

— Ну и молодец, Теодор.

— Отдел тайн, — Руквуд многозначительно улыбается Мальсиберу. Тот с ответной улыбкой кивает.

— Отдел тайн, Август.

Не сплю всю ночь, потому что Яксли стало хуже. В какой-то момент я даже испугался, что не смогу его вытащить один, что придется нести его в Мунго, но Мерлин миловал, кризис прошел. Теперь я мог бы и поспать, но слишком перенервничал — не получается. Руквуд и Эйвери тоже не спят. Сидят на подоконнике, о чем-то перешептываются, не слышно ни слова, наверняка наложили Муффлиато. Ну и фиг с ними, хотя мне неприятно. С другой стороны, Мальсибер ушел без них...

Странный он и страшный, если честно. Очень тихий, молчаливый, в организации особо не выделялся. Ну да, специалист по Империо... сидел. Вернулся после Азкабана слегка с приветом, но все же поменьше, чем Беллатрикс.

Предсказуемо было, что Долохов попытается встать у руля. Даже Лестранжа можно представить в этой роли. Но Мальсибер у власти?.. Мне всегда казалось, что ему и люди-то противны.

И эта многоходовка... Я вспоминаю его слова «Зря он забрал Беллу». Не понимаю — почему зря? Она наверняка дает сейчас жару в министерстве, и с ней очень трудно будет справиться. Хотя...

Надо спать. Трансфигурирую спальный мешок из коврика. Почему-то мне совсем не хочется возвращаться в съемное маггловское жилье, и дело не только в Яксли. Темные фигуры Эйвери и Руквуда хорошо видны на фоне посветлевшего перед рассветом окна. Пусть болтают. Завтра видно будет. Вернее, уже сегодня.

Не успеваю уснуть, как возвращается Мальсибер, довольно улыбающийся, как кот. Видя нас, он кривится:

— Спать немедленно. Я приказываю, — он смотрит на спящего Траверса, поднимает палочку, шепчет что-то, обводит нас сердитым взглядом. — Я же сказал. Мне добавить одно волшебное слово, чтобы вы уснули?

Эйвери и Руквуд нехотя слезают с подоконника.

— Август, вы мне будете нужны ненадолго, — говорит Мальсибер и берет Руквуда за рукав. Я закрываю глаза, потому что они наверняка сейчас аппарируют, а на меня наваливается странная сонная дурнота, которой невозможно сопротивляться.

Поттер FM сегодня не выходит в эфир. «Пророк» — тоже. Информационный вакуум какой-то. За окном темнеет. Я спал даже слишком долго, сейчас никак не могу перестать зевать.

— Не разбегаться, идти вместе, никаких там «разбиться по парам» и прочей ерунды! Понятно? Идем плотной группой. Спокойно и уверенно. Мистер Руквуд нас проведет прямо в отдел тайн, — Мальсибер сидит в появившемся невесть откуда удобном, слегка модерновом кресле, пристально смотрит на нас. — Я иду впереди. Так надо. Будешь спорить, Траверс?

Тот послушно мотает головой.

— Эйвери? Нотт? Яксли, ты как?

— Пристойно, — скептически отвечает Яксли. — Но я бы не советовал тебе идти первым, там Беллатрикс буйствует, швыряет Авады во все, что увидит. Перед тем, как ты меня вчера забрал, с ней странная истерика случилась.

— Именно поэтому я и должен идти первым, — отмахивается Мальсибер.

Руквуд и правда знает, как пройти в отдел тайн. Мы аппарируем к телефонной будке, заходим, пространство услужливо расширяется, чтобы мы поместились все. Руквуд набирает номер и только потом снимает трубку. Шепчет какую-то ересь, нечто вроде «Собачий лай без зонтика не улетит», и будка, как лифт, без лишних вопросов, даже не выдавая нам значков, едет вниз. Я сжимаю палочку в руке: мало ли что нас там ждет.

Мы выходим в зале, в котором раньше стоял резервуар с мозгами. Сейчас он то ли разбит, то ли развоплощен, и мозги безжизненно висят под потолком. Руквуд морщится почти болезненно.

— Группой, — напоминает Мальсибер и, выпятив подбородок, уверенно шагает к двери. Мы идем за ним, стараясь держаться ближе друг к другу.

Вот и первый сюрприз. В круглой комнате со множеством дверей валяется труп Рабастана и мечется, как кошка в клетке, Беллатрикс. Она резко останавливается, кривит губы, взмахивая палочкой, и внезапно застывает.

— Ты! — хрипло выкрикивает она. А потом начинается странное: Белла роняет палочку, опускается на пол и начинает навызрыд реветь. Впервые вижу ее слезы. Душераздирающее зрелище.

— Я, — отвечает Мальсибер странно мягким голосом. — Рудольф жив?

Беллатрикс рыдает:

— Он... соврал... Сволочь! Предал! Лорд... Цисси все рассказала... Завещание... Ты один... не врал!

— Рудольф жив? — так же мягко и спокойно повторяет Мальсибер.

Она, не говоря ни слова, взмахивает рукой в сторону одной из дверей.

— Август, откроете? — наш предводитель осторожно подходит к двери. — Только осторожно теперь, — шепчет он. — Ему нечего терять.

Руквуд усмехается, стучит несколько раз палочкой по дверной ручке.

— Открыто.

У Мальсибера совершенно каменное, сосредоточенно-безразличное лицо. Впрочем, раньше я знал именно это выражение, а вот улыбок не видел. Только сейчас...

Он распахивает дверь.

— Экспеллиармус!

— Что, будешь убивать меня безоружным, так п-проще? — единственный оставшийся в живых из братьев Лестранжей смотрит на Мальсибера, который держит в правой руке его палочку, с искренней ненавистью. — П-предатель.

Когда это он стал заикаться? Нервное потрясение?

— Революцию замышляют гении, реализуют истинно преданные, а пользуются ее плодами п-п-проходимцы. Такие, как ты! — Рудольф близоруко щурится, он выглядит каким-то слишком беззащитным без очков. — Ты п-предал идею, ради которой мы боролись и умирали!

Мальсибер не сводит глаз со своего главного оппонента. Молчит. И мы молчим. Потому что это страшная и завораживающая картина, на самом деле.

— Лорд... был слишком болен! Его идефикс про Поттера... Нельзя позволять личному вмешиваться в такие дела, как политика! Он не имел п-права! — Рудольф ожесточенно выкрикивает каждое слово, чуть запинаясь. — Идея должна жить... а мы служить ей!

— Идея, Рудольф, — спокойно и тихо говорит вдруг Мальсибер, — Всего лишь средство. Как деньги, как секс, как голод... Не цель, а средство ее достижения. Если бы ты это понял, то не проиграл бы. А ведь ты проиграл, ты это понимаешь?

Лестранж подходит к нему вплотную, сплевывает на ботинок.

— А ты любишь играть людьми, правда, наш непризнанный гений, ловец душ человеческих? Серое ничтожество. Манипулятор дешевый.

— Рот закрой, ты! — не выдерживает Эйвери.

Мальсибер резко вскидывает руку, призывая к молчанию. Он бесстрастно смотрит на Рудольфа, потом так же тихо, без выражения говорит:

— Вы будете арестованы и препровожены в Азкабан, мистер Лестранж. Если доживете. Инкарцеро!

Дальше мы идем по коридору, черный кафель тускло поблескивает в свете Люмосов. Трупы, трупы, трупы... Раненые. Лифт, дребезжа, открывает решетчатые двери. Мы едем наверх.

Второй сюрприз. Вервольф. Руквуд успевает его убить, увернувшись.

— Я сказал, держаться вместе, — шипит Мальсибер, перешагивает через Грейбэка и уверенно идет по коридору вправо. Некоторые двери приоткрываются и снова захлопываются, слышны женские рыдания, шепот.

Дверь с табличкой «Министр магии» заперта.

— Там Поттер и Шеклболт, — услужливо сообщает неприметный человечек, вынырнувший, кажется, ниоткуда. — Мистер Мальсибер, Шеклболт при смерти, но Поттер вполне жив.

— Спасибо, Уоткинс, — наш предводитель прячет свою палочку в рукав, оставляя только палочку Лестранжа.

Откуда Мальсибер всех знает? Впрочем, он же тут работал...

— Ключ.

Уоткинс подает связку ключей. Рядовой сотрудник хозотдела в синей мантии. Маленькие и незаметные люди, у которых есть ключи от всех дверей.

Мальсибер отпирает кабинет и спокойно заходит, жестом приказывая нам остаться на пороге.

— Экспеллиармус! — голос Поттера.

Я вижу, как Мальсибер выпускает из рук палочку Лестранжа, стоит посреди приемной с поднятыми руками и улыбается.

— Прежде чем вы меня арестуете, мистер Поттер, позвольте задать вам один маленький, но очень, я бы сказал, каверзный вопрос.

Поттера не видно, но в его голосе слышится изумление.

— Э-э-э... Какой вопрос?

— Что вы знаете о хоркраксах?

Руквуд рядом со мной хищно усмехается. Поттер молчит некоторое время.

— Э-э-э... Мы почти... все, нет, все уничтожили! И не надейтесь возродить Волдеморта! Вам это не удастся!

— Вы уверены, что все? Очаровательно! — Мальсибер со вздохом облегчения опускается на стул, закидывает ногу за ногу. — Вы точно в этом уверены? Я бы не хотел в будущем неприятных... сюрпризов.

— Вы... — Поттер в растерянности. — Вы что, собираетесь... Я не верю вам!

— Хотите, дам непреложную клятву? Знаете, чем мне грозит ложь в этом случае? Я не вру.

— Но почему?..

— Знаете о маггловской мафии, мистер Поттер? — Мальсибер щурится. — Вы в курсе, что попасть туда просто, а выйти можно только ногами вперед? Я стал Пожирателем в восемнадцать. Сейчас мне почти сорок. Как вы думаете, я сохранил ту юношескую наивность и непосредственность? Я хочу жить в нормальной стране и хочу, чтобы в магическом сообществе все было спокойно. Мне плевать, кто магглорожденный, а кто нет. Я сам учился в маггловской школе до Хогвартса, можете проверить мое личное дело. Сейчас я хочу только одного — чтобы в Британии был порядок. Лестранж арестован. Я на вашей стороне. Какие хоркраксы вы не успели уничтожить?

— Прекрасная речь, — шепчет Яксли. — Специалист...

Поттер снова замолкает. Переваривает услышанное.

— Змея... — неуверенно отвечает он. — Диадема Рейвенкло... И...

— Вы не знаете, какой последний? Я помогу вам это выяснить. И опустите палочку, я, в конце концов, безоружен. Кроме того, мистеру Шеклболту нужна медицинская помощь, а у меня есть целитель. Мистер Нотт!

— С поднятыми руками! — голос Поттера срывается. Он боится. Я бы и сам на его месте боялся.

Вхожу, подняв руки, со своим вечным чемоданчиком. Шеклболт попал под режущее, весь стол залит кровью. Поттер, бледный и взъерошеный, указывает на меня палочкой.

— Отойди, мальчик... — как Шеклболт выжил? Он давно должен был умереть от кровопотери. Ведь это Сектумсемпра, никакой ясенец или другое ранозаживляющее не поможет. Сейчас мне все равно, я должен попытаться его вытащить.

— Мистер Поттер, мне будет нужна ваша помощь, и немедленно. Необходимо срочно вызвать бригаду целителей из Мунго. А я распоряжусь, чтобы магглорожденным вернули палочки. Вы не верите? — Поттер глядит на Мальсибера со скепсисом. — Хорошо. Я при вас распоряжусь. Вы позволите ненадолго забрать мою палочку?

Поттер колеблется, но вдруг согласно кивает. Я отворачиваюсь, продолжаю заживлять раны Шеклболта. Благо, Снейп рассказал, как. Но, боюсь, аврор все равно не жилец.

— Сонорус. Распоряжение временно исполняющего обязанности министра магии Александра Уильяма Мальсибера. Номер один. Приказываю немедленно вернуть всем магглорожденным их палочки и статус волшебников. Квиетус. Вы довольны, мистер Поттер? — Мальсибер протягивает ему палочку рукояткой вперед. Вижу это краем глаза. — Теперь скорее шлите сову в Мунго. Слишком много раненых.

Я не могу в это поверить. Мальсибер?! Шокированный, как и я, Поттер быстрым шагом выходит из кабинета, а наш предводитель облегченно вздыхает, вытирая пот со лба. Палочка Лестранжа остается у него в руках.

— Заходите. Яксли, проследишь за Поттером. Траверс, прости, я боялся, что ты сорвешься, фините. Эйв, ты гений. Август, вы не меньше. Теодор, бросьте, он труп. Вы уже сделали все, что могли, — с нажимом говорит мне Мальсибер. — Напишите лучше сыну, что с вами все в порядке.

— Вернуть палочки магглорожденным? — кривится Яксли. — Что за дурацкая благотворительность?

— Они нам не враги. Магглы — да. А грязнокровки... Увидишь, как быстро они забудут о своих корнях. Неужели я часто ошибаюсь?

— Опять что-то задумал? Ну, даешь, — Яксли качает головой и выходит в коридор.

Мальсибер вздыхает.

— Теперь... портфели. Мистер Руквуд, за вами отдел тайн. Эйвери. Транспорт. Мистер Теодор Нотт-старший, вас устроит Департамент магического здравоохранения?

Негромкий, осторожный стук в дверь. Один из Уизли, кажется, Персиваль, вечный секретарь.

— Мистер... министр, сэр, магическое сообщество благодарно...

— Мистер Уизли, не стоит благодарностей, лучше займитесь делами. У нас их много. Надо все восстанавливать. А я... Я должен представиться маггловскому премьер-министру, правильно? — секретарь кивает. — Обеспечьте.

Когда Персиваль выходит, Мальсибер достает свою палочку, машинально крутит ее в пальцах и задумчиво произносит:

— Представлюсь в самом лучшем виде, — и смеется тихо.

И я вдруг понимаю, что завтрашний день будет по-настоящему праздничным для всех нас.


End file.
